Wakamezake
by gokusgirl
Summary: They have the entire house to themselves. Erotic play ensues. An IchiRuki interlude, part of my continuing IchiRuki series.


﻿

**Author Note:** Hello everyone! As promised, this is another IchiRuki story by yours truly. I was going to post this June 1st, but decided to do it today because I'm REALLY pleased with it. Also wanted to let everyone know that I'm making (or made) an IchiRuki soundtrack over at imeemDOTcom, loaded with various tunes dedicated to our favorite Bleach couple. If you want to make a suggestion on adding a song, let me know by PM and I will try to find it. I also have a cool poll on my profile page asking if readers would listen to an IchiRuki soundtrack… just curious. Majority of the stories I write are hatched from listening to songs … I ride a total of 30 minutes to and from work each day and that's a lot of music to hear during that time; including what I listen to all day on my playlists… okay, enough rambling. Enjoy reading, and make sure to let me know what you think!!

A huge super thanks to **Bio-Electric Anemone** & **cutecrazyice** for the beta read! They did a wonderful job, and this was not possible without them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Just for fun, folks.

* * *

**Wakamezake**

Written by gokusgirl

They had the entire house to themselves this weekend.

His father was taking the twins to the Cherry Blossom Festival in Kyoto. Ichigo nearly shivered with anticipation when his father announced his plans.

"Sure you don't want to come along?" Isshin questioned Ichigo, raising a curious black brow at his son's now flushed face. "I've already packed the car, but I can manage to squeeze you in…"

"Oh no," Ichigo answered dismissively, trying to look nonchalant as he regained his composure. "You and the twins go. I'll be...fine here."

_Really fine._

Isshin smirked, smacking his son hard across the back—had Ichigo been a scrawny kid, the force alone would have been enough to send him across the room. Amused, Isshin leaned near Ichigo's ear to whisper. "Don't make a grandfather out of me yet, boy."

Ichigo's face only turned a shade redder as he pulled back to look at his father nervously.

"W-what??" Ichigo sputtered, stunned that his father would say something so bizarre.

"I know you got a little girlfriend, Ichigo. I've known it for quite some time." Isshin laughed aloud. "You two aren't as quiet with lovemaking like me and your mother used to be...now _those_ were the days!" Before long, Isshin took on a dreamy, reminiscing look.

Now Ichigo felt sick. Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Too much information, dad…_really_."

The reminiscing look disappeared.

"Son, all I'm saying is that it's great that you've found someone. I got worried about you for a moment there," Isshin told him in a serious tone. "I thought that maybe you were, you know…_gay_?"

Ichigo paled. "Now why would you think I was gay?" he growled, annoyed at the other's accusation.

His father shrugged—his bottom lip poked out a little as he thought on the matter.

"Because...well, you never were around females—except for that scrappy little girl that was in your karate class. But I think she's a dyke, isn't she?"

"Obviously you have a poor perception about people, namely your own damn son," Ichigo snapped as he plopped down on the living room couch.

"Well, what the hell, Ichigo!" Isshin laughed as he sat down next to him. "You're a man now, in the springtime of your youth…embrace it, and cherish it!" He paused for moment, then added, with a wide grin, "Sooo…when do you intend to introduce me to this girl?"

_You've already met her_, Ichigo thought to himself smugly as he hunched his shoulders. "I don't know, Dad."

"Is it that red head with the big…?" Isshin motioned to the front of his chest, hinting Orihime being his secret love.

"Hell, no!" Ichigo scoffed as he shook his head. "She's nice and all, but not my type."

"Hmph, so now you have a _type_??"

"I've had enough of this conversation," Ichigo mumbled as he stood, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he began to stroll to the stairs that led to his bedroom.

"You just make sure to keep my house clean boy, and don't drink up all my damn sake either!" Isshin called out to his son's retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo replied dryly, bearing the biggest grin imaginable as he walked up the stairs.

Hours later, when the house had become quiet, he hopped on the phone to call Rukia, telling her the good news. She was knocking on his door half an hour later, after his father and the twins were finally gone.

And from that point on, all hell broke loose.

Ichigo was thoroughly enjoying the time he spent with Rukia lately. The pair was simply inseparable, consumed deeply with the new phase of their relationship that made it strictly and purely physical. Before school, after school, several times during the night, her place, his place, it didn't matter. Having sex with Rukia Kuchiki was the biggest rush he has had in years.

They started having sex in the living room, leading to the kitchen to break the dinner table in. Then they ended back in the living room, then into the hallway that led to his father's bedroom until they ended up against the wall of the utility room. His thighs and hips were sore from exhaustion; he felt like he had ran a hundred-mile marathon, but damn—did it feel _good_. After giving every room their proper christenings (except for his father's and sister's rooms, of course), they found themselves back in the living room, rolling around on the carpet naked as the day they were born.

As they rolled to a stop, Rukia found herself on top of him. With her hair mussed and her cheeks tinged with desire, she smiled devilishly down at her young lover. Raising her hips up, she grabbed the throbbing flesh that had slipped out of her, giving it long, generous strokes. Ichigo let out a guttural whimper—she gasped. Rukia had never heard him moan like _this_ before. It made her wetter than fresh rain to hear his shuddered moans.

She kept her eyes on him as she lowered her hips, watching as his eyes widened to the sight of his engorged member disappearing between the wet, hot folds of her sex. His hands instinctively grabbed her behind, eager to feel the warmth of her tight womb. Rukia rocked her hips down, impaling herself entirely on his length in one fluid motion. They had done it nearly over six times today, but damn if it didn't feel like the first time they touched. Her body shook with the spasms of pleasure, and she clawed at his chest, tying to calm herself down. It felt so good, and she had no intention of coming yet. This was the second time she had the pleasure of being on top since they had started, and she intended on making Ichigo scream.

Throwing her head back, Rukia kept her palms flat on Ichigo's chest as she began to lift and drop her hips, gradually grinding around into small, teasing circles on his hardness. She looked down at him, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth moving soundlessly. Ichigo was lost with the rhythm that their bodies made—the slick, wet sounds where their bodies joined, and the heavy pants that tore from their dry throats was music to his ears. With no one in the house to hear them, Ichigo's inhibitions were suddenly gone. His excited pants swelled into growls and hissing, and then to Rukia's surprise, loud cursing.

"_Oh fuck Rukia_!" Ichigo blurted out loudly, making Rukia stop mid-stroke. Smiling down at him darkly as his head snapped forward, she tried not to move any further; he groaned when her body became still. Ichigo's hands grabbed her hips firmly, taking charge of them as he raised them up—only to slam her back down on himself again and again. "Oh…don't stop, baby…I was _sooo_ close!"

Rukia fought to gain control of her hips once more. Once she did, she began to move on top of him frantically, taking him deep and long with her feverish strokes. She lowered her head, finding his nipples. She took one into her mouth, rolling the taunt flesh between her tongue and teeth. He tasted of salt, of sugar, of musky sex, and sweat—it drove her _crazy_. Letting his nipple fall out of her mouth, she kissed up his chest to his neck, nipping his strong jaw line...and then biting down hard on his earlobe.

Loving how the fuzziness of his skin felt under her tongue.

The warmth of it.

Her breath was hot and sensual in his ear, and Ichigo thought at this moment that he was going to die. He felt himself slipping, so ready to burst inside her depths, but he wanted to draw the pleasure out a little longer. A little longer, make it last more—

But she had a different idea.

He heard her speak seductively into his ear. "You like it when I'm fucking you...don't you, Ichigo?" Her breath made him shiver. His toes curled. His eyes snapped open and his gut coiled tightly in his belly. His body began to shake as she continued her quiet, dark murmurs.

"Do you want to come, Ichigo? Do you want me to ride you until you come?"

It was all that was needed to make his control finally snap.

"Y-guh," was all Ichigo could manage to say, as his body spiralled into one of the most intense orgasms of his entire life. "Ahhh! AHH! Ohhh…_Ru…kiiiia_!" Ichigo choked out, thrashing his head back as his body gave in. For a split second, Ichigo swore he stepped one foot into heaven itself.

Rukia smirked victoriously; watching him stretch out like this was very gratifying. His head was tossing back and forth, his eyes shut tight against the pleasure. His hands were gripping her hips so tightly that she knew she'd be bearing hand-shaped bruises on her ass for the next week.

But it was worth it.

She slowed down, and then came to a gentle stop on top of him, lowering her body down so she could kiss him. When their lips touched, Ichigo groaned. His hands finally let go of her hips, and they shakily slid up her moist slender back and into her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"You..." Rukia asked between kisses, "…okay?"

"Hmm," Ichigo grunted, still engrossed with kissing her. Giving him one last kiss, she sat up, pulling her sweaty hair out of her face. "Where are you going?"

"I think you've made a mess here," Rukia laughed as she began to climb off of him, his slick member slipping out of her. "And I need to clean up."

Ichigo didn't respond—at the moment, he felt too dazed to do anything but miss her warmth. He smiled triumphantly as he watched her stand and walk with a slight limp to the guest bathroom in the hallway. _Serves her right for being on top_, Ichigo thought amusingly. Then another thought came to mind.

Rukia _didn't_ get hers.

Ichigo was surprised that in the heat of their recent tryst, he failed to acknowledge that she didn't have an orgasm. He was not a selfish lover, and by his own admission he was very generous when it came down to pleasing her. It didn't take a lot to make her come—hard, fast strokes; sometimes with a slight rotation of his hips was one of the techniques he frequently used. Lastly, the famous tweaking of her clit in the very height of their passion always got her off quickly. He was always so cautious; watching for the signs of her release…the strong clenching of her sex...the way she would convulse and appear to pull away from him, and how she would let out one long _oh_ sound—it was always a good sign. But when she _did_ orgasm…_whoa_. She would flow like a river. Her entire body would recoil; and her eyes would roll back into her head. One time Ichigo swore she let out a high-pitched, octave note that lasted for at least forty seconds. It was all he needed to follow right behind her. Even though Ichigo's releases were pleasurably intense, they didn't go off the rector scale like Rukia's. For her to_ not_ orgasm troubled poor Ichigo.

He needed to know what he could do to set it right.

Climbing to his feet, Ichigo stood and stretched his sore, tired muscles. He walked over to his father's tiny liquor cabinet that sat in the far corner of the living room. Opening it, he pulled out the small container of _junmai-shu_ premium sake that his father purchased months ago, the seal still intact. Ichigo smiled when he remembered how his Dad warned him on drinking his sake, but he _knew_ he was going to do it. Ichigo wasn't a drinker—hell, he was only seventeen. But on occasions he did drink with his father—or, for a better term, what his Dad claimed to be a 'drink between men'. It would happen about every three or four months out of the year. They would sit, drink, and talk about things. The conversation would include school, work, Masaki, how the twins were doing, etcetera.

The weaker brands of sake his Dad used to purchase would only make Ichigo sleepy. But this new brand his Dad was bringing home lately, the _junmai-shu_…it gave him a boner. A _huge_ one. One that wouldn't go away even if he jacked off for hours on end. Pouring the clear liquid into a small cup, Ichigo raised it to his mouth and took a small sip of it. The texture and smoothness of the wine tickled his taste buds. He smiled darkly as he saw Rukia walk back into the living room, her body still glowing from their recent bout. _I'm going to fuck her senseless once I'm done drinking this shit_, Ichigo thought to himself, taking a huge gulp this time.

Rukia watched him throw his head back with the small cup, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed the sake quickly. She gave a small grunt of displeasure at seeing him drink, wondering why he was chugging the stuff down like a man dying of thirst.

"Oi," Ichigo called out to her in a slow voice, his hand motioning her to come over. "Have a drink with me."

"I'm sure your father told you _not_ to drink his sake, Ichigo," Rukia spoke dryly as she sauntered over to the tiny bar.

"Like he's going to miss it." Ichigo laughed as he took another drink. "I'll replace it before he gets back."

"And how, pray tell, do you intend to replace it?" Rukia asked him as she poked a manicured fingernail into his chest playfully. "You're only seventeen. You can't even buy that stuff!"

"Then I'll just get my woman to buy it," Ichigo answered as he poured himself another round.

Rukia's eyes widened with amusement at his remark. "Your woman, huh? Who's she?"

"You haven't met her?" Ichigo asked her excitedly, feeling his eyeballs swim in his head with the effects of the alcohol. "Oh, she's a _hot_ one."

"Do tell." Rukia laughed as she snatched the cup of his hand, and took a dainty sip. She let it roll around her mouth for a second, and then she swallowed. Nodding, she handed the cup back to him as she continued, "I'm not a drinker…but that' s _good_ sake!"

"I...um, noticed that you didn't… _you know_…when we did it a few minutes ago," Ichigo began, changing the subject completely as he took the cup from her hands.

Rukia blinked. "I didn't _what_, Ichigo?" she asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I didn't want to just come right out and say it," Ichigo mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, so just say it," Rukia told him acutely.

Ichigo groaned, pursing his lips as he thought over his words. "When we were on the floor earlier…you didn't have an _orgasm_…that's what I meant."

Rukia's eyes widened fractionally, and she let out a small chortle. "Oh—you mean _that_."

"Yeah. I meant _that._" Ichigo laughed, unsure at why she found it so humorous. Looking at her with a rather somber expression, he went on to ask, "But you're fine with it? I mean…_not_ having one?"

"I am," Rukia answered confidently with a small smile. "So what? I didn't come. I still enjoyed it, though."

"You mean _that_ time," Ichigo amended quickly, narrowing his eyes at her. "Because I know the other times you have…right?" When Rukia didn't answer right away, Ichigo rolled his eyes as he scowled. "You've _got_ to be fucking kiddin' me..."

"What's the big deal, Ichigo?" Rukia sighed as she realized this small talk was turning into an argument.

She really wasn't a fan of arguments.

"The big deal? You stand there and suddenly inform me that you don't have orgasms all the time and I'm just supposed to take that shit as a compliment? "

"I didn't realize that _my_ orgasms were a compliment to _you_ and your oversexed ego! You're having yours, so that should be all that matters!" Rukia shouted back at him defensively.

"Well that's where you're wrong, Rukia," Ichigo shot back her angrily. "Having _mine_ is not what matters to me. I want you to feel it, too. And after I put in all that work…you still didn't come…"

"What work?" Rukia yelled back at him. "I was on top last time, remember idiot? My God! Why do you focus on such _stupid_ stuff? And if you feel like you need to be _compensated_ for all that work, then buy a damn time clock. I'll leave the money on the nightstand!"

Ichigo was about to yell back her, but snapped his mouth shut. He shook his head, his scowl softening with a sad frown. "I just want to please you, Rukia. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do."

"You do please me," Rukia replied, with a softer tone as she now sensed his sincerity.

"But there are times I just don't…_get_ there yet. And it's fine. It's about the connection we have that's important to me Ichigo, and I love making love to you. When I was on top earlier…now _that_ was _very_ satisfying. "

"You don't know the half of it," Ichigo replied as he finished drinking the last of the sake in the cup. He slammed the cup down hard on the bar, letting out a long sigh. Rukia looked at him strangely, and then she began to giggle when she noticed his eyes were heavy.

"God, Ichigo!" Rukia laughed louder as she smacked her leg. "You don't know how to hold your liquor, do you?"

Ichigo's head rotated slowly, his gaze fixed on her as he walked from the behind the bar. Smirking, he picked up the bottle of _junmai-shu _that sat on the bar's counter, walking up to Rukia slowly. Rukia noticed his advance, and his huge erection that drew to her attention in an instant. She began to back away from him, curious of what he intended to do.

"I may not know how to hold it, but I sure know how to _drink_ it," Ichigo slurred out softly. "And I'm about to show you that… right now."

"W-what?" Rukia asked, puzzled at what he meant. The back of her legs hit the front of the living room couch, and she lost her balance and plopped down—a bit clumsily—in the seat. She looked up; Ichigo stood over her, and she wondered why the certain part of his anatomy _looked_…that way. Rukia rolled her eyes with irritation, thinking of what he wanted. _How egotistic_, Rukia thought. But she quickly came out of her thoughts when she felt the cold liquid of the sake run down her bosom.

"_Ichigo! Why you bas…!_" Rukia screamed in surprise, and was silenced when she felt Ichigo's hot mouth against her skin. Her screams were replaced with a surprised moan that rose up out of her throat, her eyes drifting closed as she felt his hot tongue lick against her.

"I think this _junmai-shu_ tastes better off of you," Ichigo purred as he spoke against her skin. "Do you know what _Wakamezake_ is, Rukia?"

Rukia's breathing became ragged as she felt him pour more of the sake on her skin, and she squirmed. His mouth felt so good… "Waka-what?" She managed to say.

"_Wakamezake_," Ichigo repeated as he lifted his head up to gaze at her, licking his lips mischievously. "It's a sexual act when the man _drinks_ sake from his lover."

"Drinks?" Rukia whispered in confusion, her body becoming flushed with excitement.

"Yeah," Ichigo spoke sexily as he smirked. "You want to try it?"

Rukia had no idea what this _Wakamezake_ was, or how he intended to do it. All she knew at that moment was that she was getting really aroused because of how Ichigo was looking at her, and if it involved him using his mouth, then she was all for it. "What do I need to do?" she asked in a hurried tone.

"Close your legs real tight for me, but enough to make a triangle between your thighs," Ichigo instructed her, his voice thick with excitement. Rukia obeyed, nervously clamping her legs tightly at the knees, each of her calves going in opposite directions. Her breathing became heavy with anticipation, and she looked down at herself as she noticed the only thing she could see were her perky breasts, her flat stomach and the dark mons that were neatly cut in a small triangle. "Now relax…and let your back rest against the cushions…" Ichigo ordered, his eyes sparking with glee.

Rukia slowly let her back rest against the couch's cushions, sighing with a bit of agitation. _Just get it over_ _with_, Rukia fumed to herself. Being kept in suspense and this awkward position was not one of her favorite things right now.

Raising the sake container up, Ichigo brought it close to her chest once more. "Whatever you do…_don't_ open your legs when I pour this…" Ichigo spoke softly as he began to pour a small amount of the sake down her chest. Rukia shivered at the feeling once more, and Ichigo chuckled. The sake ran down her chest, along her stomach and pooled right into the small triangle she made between her legs. Ichigo leaned forward, licking her skin as he sampled the rice wine off her body, humming happily. The vibrations of his hum made her horny, and she began to fidget. "Don't spill my drink now," Ichigo scolded her lightly as he continued to pour the contents down her chest. "Stay still!"

"I'm trying…" Rukia whined as she shut her eyes closed, hoping it would prevent the heated nervousness that swelled in her belly.

"Hmm," Ichigo grunted lightly, turning the container up and setting it on the end table that sat nearby. He knelt down in front of her, his large warm hands resting on her thighs. "Do you know why they called it Wakamezake? It comes from an idea that the woman's pubic hair resembles soft seaweed…you know like (_wakame)_ seaweed floating in the sea."

Rukia eyes fluttered open, staring down at Ichigo with amazement. This was a rather deviant act, but when he put it that way, it sounded… poetic. She watched him lower his head towards her tightly closed thighs; his hot breath puffed across her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"And now…to make a toast…" Ichigo mumbled, as he pressed his face tightly against her thighs, his lips slurping up the sake that had accumulated there. A long hum came from his throat, and he felt her shiver. He lifted his head up, his mouth wet with the sweet liquor. He stared at her, licking his lips hungrily as he gave her a sexy smile. "It tastes even better from here, Rukia."

"You're a pervert," Rukia shakily breathed as she narrowed her eyes down at him.

"I'm not letting anyone drink sake from my crotch, so who's the pervert?" Ichigo retorted with a snort. Before she could reply he pressed his face back between her thighs, his hand grasping them firmly as he sucked the remainder of the sake off of her. Rukia panted, rocking her hips up a little to feel the touch of his lips against her skin. The close proximity of his mouth was making her yearn for something else, but she obediently kept her position. Ichigo raised his head back up again, and reached out for the sake bottle. He gave it a good shake to see how much of it was left. "We don't have much left, so I better make it count."

Setting the bottle back down, he slipped a hand between her legs, gently prying them apart. Grasping her by the knees with both of his hands, he drew her legs further apart, making Rukia pant heavily with anticipation. He smirked up at her as he hooked his hands under her knees, pulling her weightless body closer to the edge.

"You _know_ what I'm about to do, right?" Ichigo asked her, his voice heavy with the effects of the alcohol. When Rukia nodded her head shakily, he chuckled. Picking up the sake bottle again, he turned it down and let a small amount of the liquor flow across her already wet sex. She jolted with a squeal. Ichigo laughed lightly, as he continued to pour. "Didn't know I was going to do _that_, huh?"

"Ichigo…what are—" Rukia croaked out, but her words became trapped in her throat when Ichigo lowered his head and clasped his hot mouth on her sex, his tongue working in a fury to taste her. Rukia let out a long, pleasurable sigh as she felt his mouth devour her, her hips instinctively moving to the sweet torture he gave her.

"Mmm," Ichigo murmured as he took long, hard licks across her engorged clit, his tongue occasionally curling down to her quivering opening. "You taste so _good_…" He made the tip of this tongue hard as he swirled it around the hardened nub, and then began lapping rapidly as he felt her hips tremble.

Rukia felt like she was going to lose her mind. Ichigo was so _good_ at this…no, wait. Good was actually an understatement. No words could ever immeasurably express how talented he was at this. If she had to make a choice between intercourse and oral sex...God, she would eagerly hop on his face in an instant. His mouth and tongue were made simply to fit right there, making her skyrocket to the moon and back repeatedly. Rukia did love having sex with Ichigo, but this…this was a selfless act of love and devotion. She recalled how anyone in the Soul Society would tell her this act was shameful. She was told that only the most depraved minds would allow another person to place their mouth down_ there_, explaining how disgusting and revolting it would be. But the moment Ichigo made his first inexperienced lap at her, she felt the exact opposite of what they felt—pleasure. Tremendous amounts of it coursing through her, until her body was spent and her throat was raw.

He tore his mouth away for a moment, and Rukia let out a surprised moan, slumping as she opened her eyes and frowned down at him. Biting her lip, she felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she gazed back at Ichigo, his mouth and chin wet with her secretions. He licked his lips rather deliberately, the pink muscle sliding from one corner of his mouth to the other as he smirked at her darkly. Suddenly Rukia shuddered as she felt two of his very long fingers invading her depths, gradually sliding in and out with a torturous rhythm.

"I'm going to make sure that you come right now, and every time I'm with you till the end of _time_," Ichigo growled, and Rukia eyes went wide as he dove right back in, this time with more vigor.

Oh, _God._

She held on to the sofa cushions, then found her hands twisting through Ichigo's hair wildly as he ate her alive. His mouth was noisy as he snarled against her flesh, his mouth delving into her so intensely that Rukia was on the verge of passing out.

Smacking his lips against her clit, he closed his mouth over it tightly, and his tongue flicked violently against her as his fingers still stroked inside her. He wanted her to come—he wanted to feel her body tighten around him. He wanted to taste the dew of her release. He never knew that bringing someone else off could make it equally pleasurable for him, too. His erection was painful, his jaw was tired, and his wrists were beginning to ache. But he wouldn't stop—he couldn't stop until she was absolutely fulfilled.

Rukia felt her entire body melt and flow away from her at that point, and the heat that boiled in her belly finally exploded as she threw her head back. She arched her back as Ichigo made her have one of sweetest and wettest orgasms she had ever experienced. It began as small bursts of delight, which grew into long, torturous pangs of pleasure that radiated all over her body. She tried to pull away, to push his mouth off of her somehow—but he latched on tighter, grabbing her hips and keeping her in place. There were stars in her eyes, and spasms of non-understandable, but deeply intense sensations coursing through her. Exploding.

This _was _heaven.

When the feelings began to slowly ebb, her body became limp and she felt Ichigo let go of her hips. Drawing her eyes shut, she gave no attention to Ichigo pulling away, only giving a small sigh of displeasure from the warmth of his mouth being gone. Hastily she felt him spread her legs as he settled in between them, and with a huge thrust he entered her, making her eyes fly open with shock.

Rukia's legs instinctively tightened around his waist, and she rolled her head back again as she felt him move against her in an urgent rhythm. He was hard—harder than he's ever been. Aside from the aftereffects of her release, it stirred something within her, making her already throbbing sex grip him sporadically as he stroked faster inside her. He was grunting, sweating, his face flushed and focused. He lowered his head down towards hers as their lips touched lightly, and then they pressed them closer together, their tongues finding each other in an endless battle. Rukia could still taste herself on his mouth, the heady smell on his face and lips proving to be a true aphrodisiac to her.

"You'll always come Rukia…with my mouth, my cock, or my fingers…you'll come," Ichigo spoke breathlessly against her mouth. "…you ready to come now, baby?"

There was no question about it. She was. Rukia couldn't speak. Her eyes were lazily open as the release she felt this time swept her up unexpectedly. She knew she was saying something, probably screaming or moaning. Her words became lost to her ears—the only sounds she could decipher was Ichigo's voice and his face as it hovered right above hers as he wheezed, "That's it…come for me, Rukia… you're so beautiful when you come…"

Just as she felt herself drift away into a blissful abyss, Rukia felt Ichigo erupt inside her; his body becoming rigid as he let out a strangled moan, as he draped his body completely on top of hers.

And then she was floating, and all was gone.

* * *

It was lovemaking beyond her wildest imaginations.

Opening her eyes, Rukia sighed deeply as she rolled her head from side to side, her body still heavy with sleep. She looked around the room, and noticed that she wasn't in Ichigo's living room anymore—instead, she was in his bedroom, sprawled gently on his bed. She tried to sit up, but her body felt paralyzed, so she gave up. Suddenly feeling like she was being watched, she turned her head to the right of her to find Ichigo laying there, facing her with his hand propped under his head. He wore a huge, victorious smile on his face, and his eyes twinkled in the darkness of the room. Rukia knew in an instant why he was smiling, and in spite of herself she rolled her eyes at him.

"Finally awake, huh?" Ichigo whispered playfully as his smile grew wider.

"How long was I out?" Rukia inquired, swallowing thickly at the sore sensation in her throat.

"Not long…about a half hour or so," Ichigo answered as he reached out to run a finger across her collarbone. Pausing briefly, he continued by asking, "So...did you come?"

Rukia snorted, her nostrils flaring at the nerve of his question. He already knew the answer—he just wanted to hear her say it. She slightly pursed her lips tightly as she replied, "Yes Ichigo...I did. More than once if you're going to ask me that, too." She spoke with bit of resentment in her voice.

"Good," Ichigo replied contentedly as he moved closer to her, wrapping his large arms around her. Rukia snuggled into his chest, his inviting warmth making her sleepy all over again. "Don't worry, I won't ask you that anymore. I don't think it will be...necessary."

Rukia furrowed her brows, baffled at the smugness of his overconfident response. She concealed her smile in his chest, thinking that he was correct…it would _never_ be necessary.

At least, not anymore.

**The End**

* * *

WHEW! Do you know how hard it is to pump out pages of lemon?? Wow, exhusting. But it was worth it... make sure to send out a review and check out my poll on my profile page! More IchiRuki to come!!


End file.
